


We're never gonna survive

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Festival DLC, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non betata. Qui si muore come uomini, Uso improprio di Olio di Cocco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Il vicolo nel quale si era rifugiato puzzava di urina e vomito, ma il dolore e l’odore di fumo e benzina che ancora si sentiva addosso erano tali da impedirgli di avvertire quel tanfo così disgustoso.Con i denti stretti quasi esitò nell’abbassare lo sguardo sul fianco, e ciò che suo malgrado vide si rivelò non essere poi così diverso dall’ultima volta che aveva posato lì gli occhi: la sua armatura era piegata verso l'interno, infranta da una scura lamiera metallica che si era fatta strada fin dentro la sua carne.Conseguenze dell’esplosione e del repentino, e forse tardivo, uso della capsula d'emergenza, e non si sorprese nel pensare con vago cinismo e amarezza che se quella sconfitta non era stata in grado di ucciderlo, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto la ferita… e sarebbe stata un’agonia lenta e dolorosa.





	We're never gonna survive

**Author's Note:**

> \- Doveva essere del semplice porno... poi sono successe _cose_. Quindi... ecco 13k di CorQi X°D  
>  \- Scritta per il COW-T8 con prompt "Crazy" di Alanis Morissette e per il P0rnFest con prompt "Cor Leonis/Loqi Tummelt - Assassin's Festival".  
> \- Non sono soddisfatta della fic ç_ç e mi dispiace un sacchissimo ç_ç ma sono anche felice di essere riuscita a scrivere COSI' TANTO su una delle mie OTP  
> \- Dedicata CON TUTTO IL CUORE a [KuromiAkira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira) e [Myriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel) perché hanno sopportato i miei scleri çAç grazie ragazze çAç  
> \- Visto che ci siete, leggete anche [An Honorable Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13424511) di [Moon_Raccoon_exe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe). La fic che ha scritto è stupenda e lei è una ragazza FANTASTICA! Gentile e comprensiva! Riempitela d'amore!  
> \- Ispirata a [questo comic](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=65856161). Non so ancora cosa dica esattamente ma... cercherò di scoprirlo.  
> \- NON BETATA!

_That what he goes there for, is to unlock the door._  
_While those around him criticize and sleep..._  
_And through a fractal on a breaking wall,_  
_I see you my friend, and touch your face again._  
_Miracles will happen as we trip._

["Crazy", Alanis Morissette]

 

Il vicolo nel quale si era rifugiato puzzava di urina e vomito, ma il dolore e l’odore di fumo e benzina che ancora si sentiva addosso erano tali da impedirgli di avvertire quel tanfo così disgustoso.

Con i denti stretti quasi esitò nell’abbassare lo sguardo sul fianco, e ciò che suo malgrado vide si rivelò non essere poi così diverso dall’ultima volta che aveva posato lì gli occhi: la sua armatura era piegata verso l'interno, infranta da una scura lamiera metallica che si era fatta strada fin dentro la sua carne.

Conseguenze dell’esplosione e del repentino, e forse tardivo, uso della capsula d'emergenza, e non si sorprese nel pensare con vago cinismo e amarezza che se quella sconfitta non era stata in grado di ucciderlo, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto la ferita… e sarebbe stata un’agonia lenta e dolorosa.

Infatti, togliere la lamiera avrebbe causato sicuramente un’emorragia, che era rimasta bloccata fino a quel momento proprio da quel pezzo di ferro, e sarebbe morto dissanguato in meno di un'ora, non aveva dubbi a riguardo. Al contrario, lasciarla lì avrebbe comportato infezioni e ulteriori problemi che, senza le adeguate cure, lo avrebbero condotto in ogni caso alla morte. Si sarebbe potuto salvare solo con l’utilizzo di qualche pozione che, sfortunatamente, non aveva con sé.

 _“Questa è la mia fine?”_ , si chiese con l'amaro in bocca, chiudendo gli occhi con una smorfia di dolore. Ogni respiro o minimo movimento gli causava ulteriore agonia, ma mai quanto la sicurezza che sarebbe morto in quel luogo.

Di tutti i suoi sogni di grandezza, dell’orgoglio che avrebbe dovuto portare alla sua famiglia, sembrava non essere rimasto più niente… se non la voglia di vivere che stava combattendo contro l’umiliazione e il dolore.

Loqi Tummelt non si sentiva pronto a morire, non in quel modo almeno. Voleva vivere, vedere la fine di quella guerra con la vittoria dell’Impero, rendere fieri i suoi genitori, voleva fare così tante cose che arrivò addirittura a mordersi le labbra pur di non gridare ed esternare tutta la sua frustrazione. Forse, avrebbe si sarebbe addirittura potuto permettere di urlare e sfogarsi, perché era certo che nessuno si sarebbe reso conto di lui, e anche se fosse successo era altrettanto convinto che non avrebbe ricevuto né clemenza né aiuto. Da una parte la distrazione creata dal Festival degli Assassini che aveva ripreso il suo regolare andamento, con eventi e gare di ogni genere, e dall’altra il fatto che Loqi era un nemico di Lucis. Nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe sprecato delle pozioni e del tempo per lui.

 _“Bel modo di morire… in un puzzolente vicolo dimenticato di Lestallum”_.

Lacrime di frustrazione, miste al dolore, iniziarono presto a percorrergli il viso senza che lui potesse anche solo provare a fermarle. Avrebbe voluto evitare quell’ultima umiliazione, e magari scegliere un modo più dignitoso di morire, ma non aveva più il potere su niente.

Presto i sensi iniziarono ad abbandonarlo e con essi anche la sensibilità del suo corpo. Sentiva ancora la musica in lontananza e il ciarlare degli abitanti di Lestallum che potevano finalmente riprendere la loro festa dopo l'intervento imperiale. Tra di loro sicuramente il Principe e il suo seguito, gli unici vincitori di quella battaglia che non si sarebbero mai curati dei perdenti.

 _“Poi sarei io il bastardo”,_ pensò, _“mi sarei assicurato di finire il lavoro… non li avrei nei lasciati a morire in questo modo”._

Avrebbe voluto ridere per l’ironia di quel pensiero, per ma il dolore riuscì solamente a emettere un vago lamento. Forse fu proprio quello a impedirgli di svenire e a spingerlo ad aprire gli occhi con una smorfia, infastidito dal fatto che fosse proprio il suo corpo a impedirgli di trovare un po’ di sollievo, donandogli una morte nel sonno, lontana dal dolore.

Un movimento però attirò le sue attenzioni e si rese conto di essere suo malgrado osservato. Qualcuno si era fermato all’imbocco del vicolo e Loqi dovette lottare per tenere la bocca chiusa e non gridare contro quello spettatore, perché per quanto volesse vivere, non era certo che avrebbe sopportato l’umiliazione e la delusione nel vedere quella persona voltargli le spalle e negargli l'aiuto di cui aveva bisogno.

Preferì il silenzio, ma divenne però rigido quando l’uomo, lo poteva dedurre dalla corporatura e dall’altezza, iniziò ad avanzare lentamente verso di lui, mostrando passo dopo passo delle fattezze a lui familiari. Anche se il volto era coperto da un cappuccio e il corpo nascosto da un anonimo mantello, forse per passare inosservato tra la folla giunta lì per il Festival degli Assassini, Loqi avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque Cor l’Immortale.

«Leonis», esalò infatti quando il viso serio dell’uomo, che negli anni aveva imparato a considerare il suo più acerrimo nemico, fu finalmente abbastanza vicino da essere del tutto visibile.

Loqi non aveva la forza per muoversi, ed era certo che in quelle condizioni non avrebbe avuto neanche la più minima possibilità di fermarlo: era inerme davanti al suo più grande nemico.

«Sei qui per vedermi… morire?», domandò piano, guardandolo negli occhi come per sfidarlo, stringendo i denti per il dolore che gli causava sia parlare e che respirare. Non riuscì a far nulla per nascondere le lacrime, ma poté ugualmente continuare ad affrontare lo sguardo di Cor: come aveva sempre fatto.

L'uomo però rimase in silenzioso, osservandolo come per studiare la sua prossima mossa, suscitando in Loqi una leggera ondata di rabbia mista a frustrazione.

«Rispondi Leonis! Cosa vuoi?», esclamò alzando la voce, emettendo poi subito un verso di dolore per la contrazione involontaria dei suoi muscoli. Quello tuttavia non lo fermò dal continuare. Voleva restare solo, non voleva dare al suo nemico la soddisfazione di vederlo morire in quel modo. Non chiedeva altro se non quello, visto che non aveva più alcuna speranza di sopravvivenza - in fondo, aveva già escluso categoricamente l’opzione: _“Chiedere al Generale di Lucis, Cor Leonis, noto come l’Immortale, di salvarmi la vita”._

«Ti diverte t-tanto vedermi… in q-questo stato?», insinuò, tentando di limitare al minimo i suoi movimenti, trovando però quasi complicato non venire colpito da nuove ondate di dolore a ogni singola parola, «I-il grande Generale Brigadiere di Niflheim… agonizzante in un v-vicolo puzzolente…»

«Come al solito ti sbagli», rispose tuttavia l'uomo, lasciando Loqi spiazzato per qualche istante, soprattutto quando lo vide inginocchiarsi accanto a lui. Le attenzioni di Leonis sembravano essere rivolte alla lamiera per spuntava dal suo fianco, la stava studiando, come per scegliere come agire.

«Cosa stai… che intenzioni hai?», riuscì a chiedergli Loqi, senza nascondere una debole confusione, lasciandosi poi andare ad un alto grido di dolore quando quel pezzo di scuro metallo venne estratto dalla sua carne senza alcun preavviso. Boccheggiò, privato della facoltà di respirare e parlare.

 _“Perché?”_ , si domandò, _“Vuole uccidermi con le sue mani in questo modo?”_

Ferito da quella considerazione tanto quanto dalla ferita pulsante, si ritrovò a chiudere ancora gli occhi per non affrontare quella realtà che improvvisamente gli sembrava troppo dura e crudele.

Aveva odiato e temuto Cor Leonis, ma al tempo stesso per lui aveva anche provato rispetto e ammirazione. Era indubbiamente forte, un eroe le cui gesta non erano solo dei meri racconti, ma soprattutto in lui Loqi aveva sempre visto un avversario corretto. Quell’uomo sembrava seguire una sorta di codice d'onore. Non uccideva civili e, inoltre, era quel tipo di nemico che preferiva dare una morte veloce all’infliggerne una lenta e agonizzante. Per quel motivo Loqi non capiva il perché di quel gesto: voleva davvero vederlo morire dissanguato?

Si sentì tradito da quella consapevolezza, ulteriormente ferito dal solo pensiero di aver sbagliato a giudicare quell'uomo.

Ciò che tuttavia non vide arrivare nella sua disperazione e confusione, fu una pozione. Ne sentì solamente l'odore balsamico e un vago e rassicurante pizzicorio sul fianco, che lo portò a concedersi un sospiro sollevato.

Sbatté gli occhi sorpreso, guardando da prima il suo fianco e poi Cor senza però sapere esattamente come reagire.

«Fai sempre delle pessime scelte di vita», commentò l'uomo, porgendogli un'altra pozione.

Loqi, incerto, allungò le mani senza riuscire a fermarle dal tremare.

«Perché?», domandò con un filo di voce, stringendo le dita attorno alla fredda bottiglietta della pozione.

«Bevi», ordinò Cor con tono autoritario e lui, come se quell’uomo fosse un suo diretto superiore, non poté far altro se non obbedire. Portò alla bocca la pozione, bevendone il contenuto tutto d'un sorso.

L'effetto fu immediato. La ferita si era già chiusa con la prima che gli era stata somministrata, ma con quella sentì di nuovo le forze tornare a scorrere nel suo corpo… dandogli un primo quadro generale di tutte le conseguenze di quanto era appena accaduto.

Non era morto e avrebbe difeso la sua ritrovata prospettiva di vita con le unghie e con i denti. Tuttavia era stato salvato da Cor Leonis e non sapeva il motivo di tale generosità, rivolta proprio a lui che neanche un’ora prima aveva cercato di uccidere il Principe di Lucis. L'unica cosa certa era che, da quel momento in poi, Loqi sarebbe stato in debito con quell’uomo e non lo sopportava.

Nella sua famiglia gli avevano insegnato a ripagare ogni debito, perché era simbolo di grandezza, ma l'idea di avere quel tipo di conto in sospeso con Leonis era un qualcosa che non aveva mai preso in considerazione.

Cercò ancora con lo sguardo l'uomo, ritrovandosi a scattare in piedi quando lo vide allontanarsi silenzioso.

«Leonis!», gli gridò contro, appoggiandosi al muro per un improvviso capogiro causato dal suo movimento repentino.

«Ti conviene liberarti dell’armatura. Sei troppo riconoscibile così», gli consigliò l'altro con calma.

«Perché mi hai salvato?», domandò Loqi con insistenza.

«Sei un soldato», rispose Cor, guardandolo senza però mostrare superiorità o qualsiasi altro sentimento riconducibile all’ironia o allo scherno, «un idiota, ma pur sempre un soldato che merita di morire sul campo di battaglia».

Loqi non riuscì a controbattere, sentendosi al tempo stesso sia sollevato dalla spiegazione dell’uomo che irritato per l'essere stato definito un idiota.

«Sono... in debito con te», aggiunse qualche momento dopo, mordendosi le labbra per nascondere il crescente fastidio che si stava mischiando con la gratitudine.

«L’armatura», ripeté Cor, ignorando la sua affermazione.

«Perché ti stai interessando tanto a me? Siamo nemici!»

L'uomo sospirò e, dopo essersi voltato del tutto verso di lui, iniziò ad armeggiare con il mantello che indossava. Lo tolse con attenzione, restando con addosso un semplice costume da assassino, utilizzato sicuramente per mischiarsi tra la folla.

Loqi rimase quasi spiazzato dai suoi gesti, sentendosi ancora più confuso quando Cor gli lanciò il mantello - e che lui si premurò di afferrare al volo più per istinto che per altro.

«Ti aspetto al Leville. Stanza 65», tagliò corto Leonis, allontanandosi senza permettergli di controbattere.

Rimasto solo, Loqi guardò prima il mantello tra le sue braccia e poi la fine del vicolo, dove Cor era scomparso pochi istanti prima. Quella situazione era così strana da non avere quasi senso per lui. Solo qualche minuto prima aveva una lamiera conficcata nel fianco e stava agonizzando in attesa di un’ormai inevitabile morte. Aveva perso tutte le speranze… eppure era lì: tanto in forze quanto confuso. Perché a salvarlo era stato proprio Cor Leonis, un nemico dell’Impero, che non gli aveva dato nessuna spiegazione davvero sensata se non un invito all’hotel di Lestallum.

Quando si trattava di seguire gli ordini e di andare in guerra era tutto più semplice, ma in quel momento tutte le sue certezze sembravano non avere peso. Non sapeva come comportarsi ma di certo l’idea di abbandonare Lestallum per raggiungere una qualsiasi base imperiale gli sembrava quasi sbagliata, anche perché la sua curiosità lo stava già spingendo con la mente al Leville. Aveva bisogno di risposte e solo accettando quello strano invito le avrebbe potute ottenere.

Con attenzione iniziò allora a togliersi pezzo dopo pezzo la sua armatura, ormai inutilizzabile a causa dei danni riportati, e ad abbandonare i vari elementi sul terreno sporco e maleodorante del vicolo. Rimasto con addosso solo la sua suit nera da combattimento - attillata e creata con una speciale stoffa termica, perfetta per essere indossata sotto le armature per donare sia libertà di movimento che protezione dalle temperature -, Loqi indossò il mantello di Leonis sopra le sue spalle, facendo calare il cappuccio sul viso per nasconderlo.

Il profumo dell’uomo lo abbracciò subito, era forte e stranamente piacevole. Ne rimase quasi sorpreso, forse stordito, ma storcendo il naso per puro orgoglio tentò di riprendere il controllo delle sue azioni: non voleva farsi sopraffare in quel modo. Si strinse ulteriormente nel mantello e, abbandonando del tutto la sua armatura - ma non la spada che portava sempre con sé -, si apprestò a lasciare quel vicolo puzzolente che fortunatamente non era diventato la sua tomba.

Si immerse con pochi passi nel festival e, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione, prese la prima svolta utile per il Leville.

In quei brevi giorni di permanenza lì a Lestallum si era soffermato ben poco a osservare quelle vie addobbate a festa, le attrazioni e la gioia degli abitanti, ma in quel momento gli fu quasi impossibile non notare tutte quelle cose e i profumi che, diversi tra loro ma anche piacevoli, rendevano quel festival _speciale_ , per così dire.

Non aveva grandi metri di paragone, in realtà, perché a Gralea non avevano niente del genere. Nessuna festa né rivisitazione storica, nessuno si riversava per le strade per festeggiare né quella necessità sembrava essere avvertita delle persone. Era tutto diverso, ma non era spiacevole.

Infatti, nel guardarsi attorno, provò quasi una strana gioia nel poter camminare tra tutte quelle persone, poter sentire voci e musica. Non aveva senso, gli sembrava una pazzia, ma forse, si disse, l'aver visto la morte così da vicino l'aveva spinto a rivalutare alcuni dettagli della sua vita, aprendogli gli occhi su un mondo differente da quello che era stato abituato a vedere.

Era confuso. Non era certo di sapere come reagire a tutto quello e, a dirla tutta, non si sentiva neanche intenzionato a pensarci… non in quel momento almeno, perché aveva ben altre faccende da sbrigare. Riportò infatti le sue attenzioni sul Leville, ormai a pochi passi da lui. Ne osservò la struttura e, al tempo stesso, iniziò a guardarsi attorno come alla ricerca di una qualche minaccia o trappola. Tutto però apparve nella norma, e niente, a parte la presenza di Leonis in una di quelle stanze, sembrò poter rappresentare un pericolo per lui.

Strinse i pugni e, continuando a nascondere il più possibile il viso, entrò nell’hotel aggrappandosi a tutta la sua risoluzione. Aveva bisogno di risposte e non poteva tirarsi indietro, anche se quello l’avrebbe portato ad affrontare Cor in un terreno che non conosceva.

Si sentiva in svantaggio come non lo era mai stato, e quando fu davanti alla porta della stanza numero 65 non poté fare a meno di esitare con la mano sollevata a pochi centimetri dal legno scuro dell’uscio. Si interrogò ancora sulla natura di quell’incontro, cercando una risposta logica a tutte le sue domande e ai dubbi.

 _“Magari”_ , ipotizzò, _“vuole negoziare. Stanno perdendo la guerra e vuole provare a raggiungere un accordo”._

Gli sembrava fattibile come soluzione, ma al tempo stesso non riusciva a convincerlo, perché tutte le sue certezze si erano infrante nell’esatto momento in cui Cor l'aveva visto in quel vicolo e aveva deciso di salvarlo.

 _Un miracolo_ , vista la sua posizione tra la vita e la morte, ma per Loqi era solamente una seccatura.

_“Sono sopravvissuto per impazzire a causa di quel bastardo?”_

Non si trattenne dal fare una smorfia infastidita e, al posto di bussare, decise di aprire direttamente la porta senza alcun riguardo, annunciandosi con un: «Leonis! Pretendo risposte!»

Doveva essere pronto ad affrontare tutto con la sua solita sicurezza, perché con le ipotesi non avrebbe mai risolto niente. Inoltre era certo di non potersi permettere ulteriori debolezze dinanzi a Cor - anche se, in fondo, il danno era già stato fatto in quel vicolo.

Ciò che invece si ritrovò a fronteggiare fu una situazione del tutto atipica, ben lontana da ogni sua idea di negoziato e tensione. Leonis stava infatti dando le spalle alla porta, come se non stesse assolutamente aspettando la visita di un militare di Niflheim. Era rilassato e, da quello che Loqi poté ovviamente intuire, si era appena privato del suo costume da assassino, forse per indossare qualcosa di più comodo e meno vistoso.

Trovò impossibile non far scorrere lo sguardo sulla pelle tonica, muscolosa e soprattutto _nuda_ dell’uomo davanti a lui, che apparve sin da subito marchiata da numerose cicatrici. Quella schiena, agli occhi di Loqi, sembrò simile a una mappa e si sorprese non poco nel pensare che avrebbe quasi voluto tracciare quelle cicatrici con le dita, seguendo ogni linea che alla luce artificiale dell'appartamento riluceva di un sinistro bianco.

Deglutì nervosamente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo e di nascondere il calore che aveva raggiunto le sue guance a causa di quei pensieri così lascivi e intimi, che mettevano a nudo un desiderio e una necessità che si era negato per troppo tempo.

Era un Generale Imperiale, impiegato in delle missioni in terra straniera. Con sé aveva solo degli inutili MT e l'unico generale _umano_ che aveva possibilità di incrociare era Caligo, per il quale provava sia rispetto che disgusto - era un ottimo soldato, ma non apprezzava il suo modo di gestire le missioni, troppo violento anche con i civili. In conclusione erano più che rari per lui i momenti di intimità, e altrettanto unici quelli che poteva condividere con un altro essere umano.

Era attratto dagli uomini? _Sì_ , _lo era._ E, oggettivamente parlando, il corpo dell’Immortale era attraente… gli bastò quel solo pensiero per ritrovare all’improvviso, come una doccia d'acqua ghiacciata, il suo controllo. La sua esperienza vicino alla morte lo aveva quasi fatto impazzire, non aveva altre spiegazioni. Perché quei pensieri non gli appartenevano: lui non era così disperato.

Fortunatamente la vista della schiena nuda di Leonis scomparve qualche attimo dopo, quando l'uomo decise di indossare una semplice maglietta nera, mostrandosi disinvolto e tranquillo. Atteggiamento che riuscì in qualche modo a catalizzare di nuovo le attenzioni di Loqi.

Cor si sentiva davvero così rilassato da non mostrarsi armato davanti a lui? Lo avrebbe potuto uccidere senza alcun problema proprio perché era disarmato, niente si sarebbe potuto mettere tra quell'uomo e la sua spada... lo stava forse sottovalutando? Valeva davvero così poco per Leonis?

«Che significa questo?», sibilò, cercando di aggrapparsi più a quel fastidio che alle sensazioni di desiderio e lussuria provate solo qualche attimo prima, «Pretendo delle spiegazioni», ripeté.

«Chiudi la porta», ordinò Cor, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui, mostrando la sua solita espressione seria e controllata, segno che non lo stava guardando né con scherno e né con superiorità.

Sempre più irritato e confuso, Loqi sbatté la porta alle sue spalle, compiendo un primo vero passo all'interno della stanza.

«Allora?», incalzò.

«Ti ho già dato una risposta», rispose però Leonis, suscitando in Loqi una nuova ondata di ira.

«Che sono un idiota per le scelte che ho fatto?»

Cor inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Questa è l'unica cosa che hai afferrato?», gli domandò.

«Stai giudicando le mie scelte, quando sono le stesse che hai fatto anche tu. Tu combatti per il tuo Re. Io per l'Imperatore», esclamò Loqi, «Non puoi permettere di giudicare la mia fedeltà all’Impero di Niflheim, dandomi dello stupido per averlo scelto!»

«Non giudico la tua fedeltà nell'Impero, ragazzo», rispose l'uomo, mostrandosi sia tranquillo che un pizzico esasperato, «giudico il tuo modo di scegliere le battaglie da affrontare».

Loqi sentì di nuovo le guance bruciare per essere stato chiamato _'ragazzo'_ in quel modo, ma ancor prima di poter controbattere, Cor riprese a parlare.

«Ciò che ti ho detto prima è che sei un soldato. Nemico o meno, non augurerei di morire in un vicolo come quello dove ti ho trovato a nessuno».

Quella spiegazione sembrò quasi placare l'animo di Loqi perché, d'altro canto, così come lui non voleva morire in quel modo... non avrebbe mai voluto immaginare Cor nella sua stessa situazione. Leonis doveva morire in battaglia, con l'onore che gli spettava.

«Mi... hai fatto venire qui però», commentò, lanciando delle rapide occhiate nella stanza. Era normale, come tante altre di quello stesso hotel, e non vedeva trappole o minacce.... a parte l’Immortale, ovviamente.

«Parlare in quel luogo avrebbe potuto attirare occhi e orecchie indiscrete. Sei pur sempre un imperiale nel territorio di Lucis».

Ammetterlo era difficile, ma Leonis aveva ancora ragione. Lui stesso sapeva che se fosse stato trovato da qualcun'altro, le sue sorti sarebbero state diverse. Forse avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo, ma aveva ancora troppe domande che avevano bisogno di una risposta.

«Lo hai fatto solo per avere la mia riconoscenza? Per far si che io avessi un debito con te?», chiese infatti, «Vuoi qualcosa in cambio?»

«Non hai niente che possa servirmi, rilassati».

Spiazzato da quella risposta, Loqi si mosse irrequieto, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. Sentiva la rabbia pronta ad esplodere, ma ogni volta che Leonis apriva la bocca per parlare sentiva quella stessa ira placarsi. Era inusuale, di solito la sola presenza dell’uomo nel suo raggio d'azione lo rendeva nervoso e irritabile, pronto a combattere per dimostrare il suo valore… ma non in quel momento.

 _“Gli devo la vita, è per questo maledizione! Lui non mi ha salvato, mi ha rovinato!”,_ penso, stringendo i pugni e ritrovandosi poi ancor più rigido e a disagio quando Cor si mosse per andare a sedersi sul bordo del letto - ogni suo movimento veniva avvertito da Loqi come una minaccia.

«Non riesco a sopportare l'idea di essere in debito con te», mugugnò continuando a tenerlo d'occhio, trovando quasi un po' di sollievo quando l'uomo iniziò a togliersi i sandali del costume che aveva indossato fino a quel momento.

«Questi, temo non siano affari miei».

«Mi hai salvato, certo che sono affari tuoi! Ho un _debito di vita_!», ribatté Loqi, «Non puoi sottovalutare questa cosa! Che razza di principi avete voi di Lucis?!»

«Se vogliamo essere sinceri», commentò Cor, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, «ti ho salvato la vita molte altre volte in passato»

A Loqi mancò quasi il fiato per quell'affermazione che lo lasciò con la bocca aperta, sia per l'indignazione che per lo stupore.

«N-non mi risulta, Leonis!»

«Ho scelto di mia spontanea volontà di non ucciderti ogni volta che ci siamo incontrati».

Quella spiegazione, breve e concisa, lasciò ancora più spiazzato Loqi che, per quanto sentisse l'impellente bisogno di rifiutare e di accusarlo di _'manie di grandezza'_ , sapeva altrettanto bene che l'uomo era stato sincero.

Il carattere di Cor era in un certo senso semplice da comprendere, anche attraverso delle semplici e talvolta brevi battaglie. Leonis era un uomo essenzialmente onesto, uno di quelli che non amavano mentire, neanche a fin di bene, e che avrebbero sempre scelto la verità anche se dura e crudele.

«P-perché?», domandò piano, «Mi devi questa risposta, dannazione!», aggiunse, alzando il tono della sua voce.

Leonis, senza scarpe, si alzò di nuovo dal letto per avvicinarsi a lui lentamente, costringendolo a fare un passo indietro e a portare la mano tremante sull'elsa della sua spada. La differenza d'altezza lo rese subito irrequieto, quasi sopraffatto dalla prestanza fisica dell'uomo.

«Potevi uccidermi quando sei entrato,  e potresti farlo anche ora. Ma non lo stai facendo», gli fece notare Cor, ignorando del tutto la sua domanda, «non hai l'intenzione di uccidermi».

Era vero, si disse Loqi. Non voleva ucciderlo, non lì almeno.

«Sei disarmato, ma prima di tutto sei anche tu un soldato. Non devi morire qui. Non sarebbe una morte onorevole», rispose, umettandosi le labbra improvvisamente secche, «inoltre… sono in debito con te, che tu lo voglia o no! Mi hai salvato! E… non solo in quel maledetto vicolo, ma anche in battaglia! Perché? Non mi reputi degno neanche di una morte in guerra? Voglio sapere perché lo hai fatto! Pretendo di spiegazioni, Leonis! E non me ne andrò fino a quando non le avrò ottenute!»

«Perché sei un soldato con un codice d'onore, e per questo meriti il mio rispetto», svelò all'improvviso Cor restando fermo ad un passo da lui, «nonostante ciò, sei giovane e senza controllo. Ti lanci in battaglie suicide e per questo dovresti imparare a dare più valore alla tua vita: _ne hai solo una_ ».

 _“Meriti il mio rispetto”,_ ripeté mentalmente Loqi, rimanendo con la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa e l’emozione. A Leonis erano bastate solo quattro semplici parole per spiazzarlo e realizzare uno dei suoi desideri più segreti. Tuttavia, ma per quanto si sentisse realmente incredulo e felice dinanzi a quell’affermazione, non poté neanche impedire al suo orgoglio di intromettersi, facendo giungere alla sua mente anche la parte finale di quel breve discorso. Strinse le labbra, cercando di non lasciarsi incantare né dal calore che il corpo dell’uomo

sembrava emanare e né dal suo profumo, ben più intenso di quello rimasto impresso nel mantello. Si concentrò invece sulla sua risposta, sostenendone lo sguardo con coraggio e stringendo i pugni come per darsi un ulteriore contegno.

«C-con quale faccia dici queste cose?», lo rimbeccò, incapace però di nascondere il rossore che aveva iniziato a colorare con più insistenza il suo viso, «Non eri poi così diverso! So di tutte le tue missioni e anche di Gilgamesh!»

Per la prima volta, Cor si lasciò andare a un'emozione ben diversa da quella dell'indifferenza che era solito indossare. La sorpresa andò a mischiarsi con una sorta di strana soddisfazione, e Loqi si sentì quasi vittorioso per essere riuscito a suscitare in lui quelle reazioni.

«Hai _studiato_ , vedo», commentò l'uomo, impondendosi un tono calmo.

Lo aveva fatto. Loqi aveva letto ogni resoconto riguardante Cor Leonis, detto l’Immortale. Aveva ascoltato pettegolezzi, cercato dossier e rubato informazioni durante i vari attacchi a Lucis. Doveva sapere tutto di quell’uomo, perché come dichiarò con prontezza: «Bisogna conoscere il proprio nemico».

Probabilmente quel suo atteggiamento poteva facilmente essere scambiato per un’ossessione, e lui non lo poteva negare. Gran parte della sua carriera militare si era basata sulla figura di Cor e sulla rivalità che sentiva di provare nei suoi confronti - nata più che altro dalla sua necessità di essere il migliore.

Leonis non parve tanto sorpreso dalla sua risposta, forse un poco divertito, ma Loqi si dimostrò intenzionato a non perdere quel piccolo vantaggio appena guadagnato… anche se non era certo che sarebbe realmente riuscito a mantenerlo. Perché più passavano i minuti, più lui si sentiva nervoso.

Erano vicini, così tanto da permettergli di scorgere tanti dettagli che fino a quel momento non si era neanche curato di prendere in considerazione. Notò infatti che Cor non aveva gli occhi grigi o di ghiaccio, ma che erano invece di una piacevole tonalità azzurro cielo. Poi vide delle altre cicatrici, alcune sul collo e altre che sparivano oltre il colletto della maglietta, ricordi di vecchie battaglie che avevano reso quell'uomo Immortale.

«Magari ti sto rivolgendo questi consigli per evitarti i miei stessi errori?», insinuò l'uomo poco dopo, riuscendo a strapparlo ai suoi pensieri.

Spiazzato da quella domanda, Loqi si prese un momento di pausa per soppesare ogni singola e possibile sfumatura di quelle parole, ma alla fine fu impossibile per lui trattenersi.

«Ti... sto così tanto a cuore?», chiese infatti dando retta più al suo istinto che alla necessità di mantenere e gestire il vantaggio guadagnato poco prima. Le guance gli andarono subito a fuoco per la sua stessa insinuazione e, agitato, tentò di ritrattare il suo stesso quesito con un: «No! Intendo... ti importa così tanto che non diventi come te?», senza ovviamente riuscirci per davvero.

 _“Che cosa mi è saltato in mente?!»,_ si rimproverò imbarazzato, cercando di placare il furioso battito del suo cuore, che si era animato ulteriormente alla sola idea di essere _prezioso_ _e importante_ agli occhi di Leonis. In un certo qual modo, era quello ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

 _“Mi rispetta”_ , ricordò infatti con non poca emozione, perché lui voleva essere _riconosciuto_ da Cor, voleva essere trattato come un suo pari e considerato un avversario temibile, non un _ragazzino_ che si divertiva a fare la guerra.

«Non saremo qui, altrimenti», sospirò Leonis, come se quella stessa risposta fosse per lui sia un peso che una vergogna.

Dinanzi a quelle parole, Loqi si sentì se possibile ancor più confuso e nervoso, infatti non era certo di poter dare una vera e propria definizione a quell'affermazione... e questo perché per quanto Cor potesse essere descritto come onesto, in quegli istanti sembrava quasi che l'uomo volesse celare volutamente la verità: come per spingerlo ad esporsi.

«E... perché siamo qui?», domandò, facendo ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco, lasciando finalmente perdere l'elsa della sua spada. Non avvertiva alcuna minaccia, ma continuò a restare in posizione di difesa.

«Pensavo che questo fosse già stato chiarito», rispose Leonis, facendo un passo verso il centro della stanza, allontanandosi del tutto da lui.

«Sì, ma...», Loqi si morse le labbra di nuovo. Erano lì per evitare di parlare in mezzo alla strada e Cor l'aveva salvato per non dargli una morte ignobile e umiliante. Tutto quello però continuava a non avere senso.

«Forse dovresti provare a guardare oltre il concetto di _'nemico'_ », suggerì l'uomo a quel punto, «perché è quello che ho fatto io quando ho scelto di salvarti. Non ho visto un imperiale, ma un ragazzo».

«Ma è ciò che siamo», si difese, aggiungendo poi un: «e smettila di chiamarmi _ragazzo_! Ho un nome! Sono il Generale Brigadiere-»

«Tummelt», la voce ferma di Cor bloccò all’improvviso la sua, costringendolo al silenzio, «ho combattuto più battaglie di quante ne possa ricordare e posso dirti con certezza che alla fine in guerra si è tutti uguali, vinti e vincitori sono tutti dei perdenti dinanzi alla morte», proseguì l'uomo qualche attimo dopo.

Loqi ascoltò ancora le sue parole con attenzione, ricordando come qualche minuto prima Cor l'avesse in un certo qual modo rassicurato sul fatto che non fosse lì per giudicare la sua fedeltà all'Impero. Quella frase non serviva infatti a fargli cambiare idea ma a spingerlo a guardare oltre la loro natura di _'nemici'_. Loqi stesso, durante le sue missioni lì a Lucis, si era più volte soffermato a osservare quanto la guerra stesse ferendo più che altro i civili. Erano persone innocenti, che non meritavano tutto quel dolore e le difficoltà che stavano vivendo, per quel motivo uno dei suoi desideri più grandi - anche più forte dello sconfiggere Cor l'Immortale - era proprio il mettere la parola fine a quegli scontri.

Forse, si disse, lui e Leonis non erano poi così diversi.

Quel pensiero riuscì, ironicamente, a scaldarlo e a donargli un po' di sicurezza. Per quanto avesse sempre desiderato essere un pari di quell’uomo, non aveva mai pensato di poter essere paragonato a lui. Aveva sempre visualizzato le loro due personalità come agli antipodi, ma in quel momento non vedeva delle differenze poi così grandi e preoccupanti.

Solo per quel motivo si permise di abbassare del tutto la guardia, sospirando e accettando la spiegazione di Leonis.

Cor non lo aveva salvato per umiliarlo e per costringerlo ad avere un debito di vita, non lo stava sottovalutando né lo vedeva solo come un ragazzino, anzi: lo aveva definito _un soldato degno di morire in battaglia, gli aveva detto che lo rispettava._ E quello era complimento, _un riconoscimento di abilità_ , un qualcosa che Loqi sognava di ricevere e che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ottenere proprio in quel modo e in quella occasione. Era una situazione folle da qualunque posizione lui si fosse soffermato a guardarla, ma non si sentiva neanche più preoccupato per quello.

«Non me lo sentirai ripetere mai più», mormorò alla fine del suo lungo silenzio, «ma hai ragione riguardo alla guerra», concluse, facendo a sua volta dei passi verso il centro della stanza, privandosi del mantello che aveva tenuto addosso fino a quel momento.

Cor seguì in silenzio i suoi movimenti, lasciandogli in quel modo l'opportunità di mettersi a suo agio.

«E forse...», proseguì, calcando particolarmente sull'ultima parola, «quest'esperienza mi ha aiutato per davvero a dare un valore diverso alla mia vita. Mi piace vivere, parecchio».

Aveva già visto la morte da vicino, e più volte si era ritrovato coinvolto in esplosioni che lo avevano costretto anche settimane ricoverato nei Centri di Recupero di Niflheim, ma mai come quel pomeriggio aveva avuto paura.

Morire per mano del Principe e dei suoi compagni non avrebbe rappresentato per lui una vera e propria onta, ma farlo in quel vicolo puzzolente... quello lo faceva tremare alla sola idea.

Voleva per davvero una morte gloriosa e in battaglia, ma non per quello voleva andare a cercarla e sprecare subito quella seconda opportunità che gli aveva concesso proprio Cor Leonis.

«Quindi... questa è una tregua?», chiese qualche istante dopo, porgendo il mantello all'uomo. Sostenne il suo sguardo con fierezza e sicurezza, senza dubitare di quella sua proposta che, forse, poteva suonare strana pronunciata proprio da lui.

Cor prese il mantello.

«Di certo non ho intenzione di arrestarti o inseguirti», rispose Leonis, «cerca solo di non cacciarti nei guai», aggiunse, facendo storcere il naso di Loqi.

«Ma per chi mi prendi? Se permetti, ho rischiato di morire ed ora voglio solamente rilassarmi. Sta a te non starmi tra i piedi o potrei decidere di mettere da parte il mio proposito di non ucciderti», lo rimbeccò.

L'uomo scrollò le spalle e, inarcando quasi impercettibilmente il sopracciglio, rispose con un semplice: «Come vuoi, Tummelt».

  


_But we're never gonna survive, unless..._  
_We get a little crazy_  
_No we're never gonna survive, unless..._  
_We are a little..._

["Crazy", Alanis Morissette]

 

 

Loqi non si aspettava di trovare così semplice l’abbandonare il suo naturale ruolo di imperiale per assumere quello di _‘assassino’ -_ o più che altro turista, per non sembrare uno di quegli esaltati che si buttavano nella paglia da altezze spropositate.

Alla fine però era stato davvero facile immergersi nella città di Lestallum, scoprendo ora dopo ora tutto ciò che quel festival aveva da offrire. Le persone, ignare della sua identità, si erano sin da subito dimostrate  gentili e disponibili con lui, pronte a dargli un consiglio anche quando non veniva richiesto. Trovava interessante quella sorta di cameratismo che si era creato tra tutte le persone che stavano partecipando a quell’evento e trovò altrettanto esaltante come pure lui, dopo solo un giorno, avesse iniziato a sentirsi parte di quel mondo. D'altro canto per Loqi era la prima volta in un festival simile e tutto per lui rappresentava una novità, quasi una follia collettiva fatta di luci e profumi esotici.

Non si era mai sentito così vivo in vita sua, libero dal peso del suo ruolo e dalla crudeltà della guerra, e suo malgrado sapeva di dover ringraziare proprio Cor Leonis per quella nuova opportunità.

Lo aveva visto altre due volte da quando aveva lasciato la sua stanza d'albergo e in entrambe le occasioni il suo sguardo aveva seguito l'uomo fino a perderlo di vista, costringendosi a mettere a tacere la voglia di seguirlo.

Aveva pensato a lungo al loro incontro, aveva ripetuto mentalmente ogni singola battuta, rivisto sguardi e gesti. Aveva analizzato con attenzione qualsiasi cosa del loro discorso, come alla ricerca di un qualche significato nascosto. Cor, alla fine, lo aveva invitato a vivere, a comportarsi in modo più controllato e meno imprevedibile in battaglia.

 _“Per non diventare come lui”,_ precisò mentalmente Loqi.

Era un concetto quasi affettuoso, gentile e premuroso. Tutte definizioni che non sembravano neanche per scherzo poter essere associate a Cor. Eppure era quello ciò che Loqi aveva letto nell’atteggiamento dell’uomo.

Era folle pensarlo, e lo era altrettanto continuare a pensare a lui, ma non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. Era come se la sua ossessione fosse peggiorata, evolvendosi in un desiderio che non gli sarebbe mai dovuto appartenere.

Vivere senza il peso dell'Impero si era d'altro canto rivelato fin troppo facile, ma era anche rassicurante perché sapeva che alla fine del festival avrebbe indossato una nuova armatura, riprendendo il suo ruolo di Generale Brigadiere di Niflheim. Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, e di quel piccolo intermezzo avrebbe conservato solo il ricordo e la cicatrice sul fianco... ma per quanto riguardava Leonis? Una volta fuori da Lestallum sarebbero tornati ad essere nemici e quella tregua sarebbe diventata anch'essa solo un lontano ricordo?

In quegli istanti non era certo di sapere esattamente cosa volesse dall'uomo, ma stava continuando a pensare a lui, a seguirlo con lo sguardo quando lo incrociava per caso per le vie della città, a memorizzare i suoi movimenti e a riportare alla mente la sua schiena nuda, costellata da innumerevoli cicatrici.

Era frustrante ed eccitante al tempo stesso, ma soprattutto folle perché anche solo pensare a quelle cose lo faceva sentire vivo.

 _"Si vive una volta sola, no? Lo hai detto proprio tu Leonis"_ , si ritrovò a pensare a quel punto, dopo aver avvistato Cor seduto al bancone di un piccolo locale. Non era riuscito a ignorarlo né ad andare oltre per la sua strada, sentiva di voler rischiare nell’avvicinarsi a lui perché poi non ne avrebbe più avuto l'opportunità.

 _“Con quale scopo_ ?”, si chiese mentre lo raggiungeva, rispondendosi poi con un sincero: _“Non lo so… ma voglio essere qui”._

Si impose di mantenere la calma e di mostrarsi sicuro, soprattutto nell’andare a prendere posto sulla seggiola accanto a quella dell’uomo.

«Leonis», lo salutò, ricevendo come risposta uno sguardo quasi stanco, ma sicuramente non sorpreso.

«Tummelt», ricambiò Leonis.

Solo in quell’istante Loqi si rese conto di non avere alcun argomento da condividere con lui che non fosse la guerra e ciò che era successo proprio lì a Lestallum, e facendo scorrere rapidamente gli occhi a destra e sinistra, trovò come unico appiglio proprio il luogo e l'evento che si stava tenendo in quei giorni.

«Non... ti facevo tipo da continuare a partecipare a questo festival», commentò, cercando con non poco imbarazzo di introdurre almeno quel discorso neutrale, che per fortuna non si allontanava troppo dalla sua zona di comfort.

«Potrei dire lo stesso», rispose semplicemente Cor, prendendo il bicchiere che era stato posato davanti a lui, pieno di un liquido cristallino.

Loqi lo seguì con lo sguardo, osservando dapprima le labbra dell'uomo posarsi sulla superficie in vetro con delicatezza e poi la leggera prominenza sul suo collo spostarsi leggermente per la deglutizione. Lui stesso si ritrovò a ingoiare quasi a vuoto, tentando subito dopo di trovare di nuovo il contegno che temeva di aver perso.

«Cosa... stai bevendo?», domandò.

Leonis abbassò il bicchiere mezzo vuoto, posandolo di nuovo sul bancone.

«Acqua».

Quella risposta lasciò quasi spiazzato Loqi che, dopo un momento di confusione, non poté non concedersi una risata, forse la prima dopo tanto tempo. Sentì infatti uno strano nodo sciogliersi nel suo petto e un calore iniziare a riscaldargli tutto il corpo, stringendolo in un abbraccio piacevole e rassicurante.

 _«Dell'acqua_? Ma sei serio?», chiese guardandolo con un sorriso, come se gli fosse bastato quello per far crollare il velo di imbarazzo e indecisione che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quell'istante, «Cor Leonis beve della semplice acqua?»

Gli sembrava buffo e assurdo, ma anche così fattibile da non poter smettere di sorridere.

Non attese però alcuna risposta e, lasciandosi trasportare dall'entusiasmo e da quel vago senso di follia e liberazione che stava impegnando l'aria, afferrò il bicchiere mezzo pieno e lo portò subito alla bocca, bevendo quella che si rivelò essere per l'appunto della semplice e fresca acqua.

Sentì gli occhi dell'uomo su di sé, caldi e pungenti, forse incuriositi e anche sorpresi dal suo gesto. Era un’altra piccola vittoria, ma mai come in quel momento Loqi sentì di non aver ancora raggiunto il limite. Voleva di più.

Desiderava rischiare perché non solo aveva a disposizione una sola vita ma quella, probabilmente, sarebbe stata l'unica occasione che aveva per _rendere possibile l’impossibile_.

Tutta la sua permanenza a Lestallum si era rivelata essere un susseguirsi di pazzia. Dallo scontro con il Principe alla sua sconfitta, fino a quando non era stato salvato proprio da Cor.

La tregua si era trasformata in una sorta di rinascita, un nuovo modo di vivere ed esprimersi che aveva fatto crescere in lui necessità e desideri che solo in quel preciso istante si sentiva davvero pronto ad affrontare.

Piegò infatti le labbra in un sorriso malizioso, riabbassando il bicchiere fino a riporlo sul bancone.

«Non mi stavi prendendo in giro a quanto pare», commentò, tenendo gli occhi ben fissi su quelli dell'uomo.

Già dal loro incontro al Leville, Loqi si era sentito quasi costretto ad ammettere non solo di trovare il corpo dell'Immortale attraente, ma anche di desiderare un qualcosa di più carnale che si era negato da fin troppo tempo. E, vista la sua nuova risoluzione, non si sentì minimamente imbarazzato o preoccupato nel pensare di voler osare come non aveva mai fatto prima.

«Non ti avevo forse detto di imparare a scegliere meglio le tue battaglie?», insinuò Leonis, probabilmente intuendo i suoi pensieri dal suo sguardo che, lentamente, si era fatto più malizioso. Loqi gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, spingendosi un po' verso di lui per tenere un tono di voce più basso.

«Forse l'ho scelta proprio perché so di vincere», ribatté lentamente ma con sicurezza.

«Sei un folle», sospirò l'uomo, senza però allontanarsi.

«Lo dici proprio tu, Cor l'Immortale, che sei sopravvissuto a tante pazzie?», rispose, alzandosi nel tentativo di mettere un po' di distanza tra di loro ma anche di attirarlo a sé con il linguaggio del suo corpo, «Ma forse è questo l'unico modo che abbiamo di vivere. Per sopravvivere abbiamo bisogno di essere dei folli sconsiderati...»

Era un azzardo e ne era pienamente consapevole, ma sentiva di potersi permettere quel rischio. Se Leonis avesse accettato avrebbero vinto entrambi in un certo qual modo, in caso contrario il festival sarebbe finto e Loqi avrebbe sfogato la sua frustrazione cercando di ucciderlo sul campo di battaglia. Era semplice.

Cor, dopo una breve pausa, si alzò a sua volta continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo senza nessuna esitazione.

«Sei davvero sicuro di voler affrontare questa battaglia?», gli chiese, lasciando alcuni guil sul bancone senza smettere di fissarlo. Loqi tremò quasi impercettibilmente, tentando di continuare a mantenere il controllo sia del suo corpo che delle sue azioni.

«Potrei farti la stessa domanda, Leonis», ritorse.

«Non mi tiro mai indietro», rispose l'uomo, facendo piegare le sua labbra in una nuova e piccola smorfia maliziosa.

«Inizio a trovare quasi tenero il tuo preoccuparti per me», ironizzò in tutta risposta, dandogli le spalle per iniziare a camminare verso il Leville. Non si azzardò a guardarsi indietro, non ne aveva bisogno. Era certo che l'uomo l'avrebbe seguito e infatti, neanche qualche attimo dopo, avvertì chiaramente la presenza di Cor alle sue spalle.

Passo dopo passo, sentì anche la tensione accarezzare il suo corpo. Come una piuma, quelle sensazioni iniziarono a sfiorarlo e a solleticarlo con un'insistenza leggera e costante, un assaggio di ciò che li avrebbe accolti una volta chiusa la porta della stanza alle loro spalle.

In quella sorta di eccitazione però, scorse anche un pizzico di stupore e curiosità. Delle piccole domande che avevano bisogno di una risposta ma che, Loqi, non era certo di voler sentire.

 _“Perché ha accettato così facilmente l'invito? Anche lui è attratto da me?”,_ si chiese infatti entrando al Leville. Aveva già insinuato, forse più per stuzzicare che per dare un reale peso alle implicazioni delle sue parole, che l'uomo _tenesse a lui_. Ma era vero? O era solo una sua fantasia?

 _“Non me lo sto inventando_ ”, si disse, _“Leonis mi ha davvero seguito fino a qui… deve pur significare qualcosa”_ , aggiunse senza mai perdere la sicurezza che aveva conquistato, mantenendola anche quando si fermò davanti alla sua camera.

Solo in quel momento si azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo all'uomo che lo aveva seguito fino a lì, restando quasi sorpreso nello scorgere un pizzico di curiosità nei suoi occhi chiari.

 _"È qui… e qualsiasi cosa significhi non voglio tornare indietro",_ si incoraggiò, umettandosi le labbra e abbassando la maniglia della porta con rinnovata decisione. Attraversò l'uscio con sicurezza, lasciando che fosse poi lo stesso Cor a chiuderla alle sue spalle.

Vennero accolti dal silenzio della stanza e Loqi, senza esitazioni, si voltò per fronteggiarlo sostenendone lo sguardo come era ormai solito fare. Fece un passo verso di lui, lento come per tastare il terreno, e tentando di ignorare quella fastidiosa differenza d'altezza, allungò le mani per privarlo del mantello con cappuccio che faceva parte del suo costume.

Era abituato a vederlo con la sua solita divisa nera, la spada stretta in mano e un'espressione quasi indecifrabile. Quella nuova veste lo rendeva strano agli occhi di Loqi, ma non era una sensazione spiacevole. Cor sembrava meno irraggiungibile, più umano, e quello sguardo di curiosità e misto al divertimento rendeva il tutto ancor più interessante.

Il profumo dell'uomo era forte e avvolgente, lo stesso che qualche giorno prima lo aveva quasi fatto sentire sopraffatto. Tuttavia in quell'istante Loqi non si sentì prevaricato, ma al contrario avvertì quel calore accoglierlo, donandogli un'ulteriore sicurezza. Si era davvero spinto troppo oltre per poter anche solo provare a negare di sentirsi attratto da quelle sensazioni, non poteva né voleva scappare. Infatti trovò impossibile fermarsi quando lasciò cadere per terra il mantello, né esitò nello spostare le mani sul colletto dell'abito, afferrandolo con fermezza.

Accennò un sorriso e, dopo averlo strattonato per farlo abbassare un poco, si sporse per far scontrare le loro labbra con irruenza. Non si soffermò a pensare a tutte le conseguenze, così come non si era fermato quando aveva scelto di intraprendere quella strada. Preferì invece rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni alle sensazioni che quel primo bacio gli stava trasmettendo, a partire dal brivido che gli causò il pizzetto dell'uomo sulla sua pelle fino al mugugno che gli esplose in gola quando Cor prese all'improvviso il controllo della situazione.

Sentì dapprima le mani di Leonis spostarsi sui suoi fianchi, stringendoli con decisione, e infine inclinando il capo l'uomo cercò di trasformare - con successo - quel semplice contatto tra labbra in un vero e proprio bacio. Loqi non poté dirsi sorpreso, in realtà si aspettava una simile reazione da parte di Cor, e anche per quel motivo non si tirò indietro quando le loro lingue iniziarono a scontrarsi l'una contro l'altra.

Tentò infatti di rispondere con altrettanto trasporto, lasciando che calore e sollievo si mischiassero tra loro in quelle carezze, sulle prime lente e poi via via più decise. Loqi si sentì quasi perso in quelle sensazioni, incantato dai brividi che ogni movimento della lingua di Cor riusciva a strappargli, ma al tempo stesso si sentì anche nel pieno controllo delle sue azioni.

Si sollevò difatti sulla punta dei piedi per potergli andare il più possibile incontro, allacciandogli le braccia al collo come per sorreggersi ed impedirgli di allontanarsi. Quell'improvvisa vicinanza rese quasi impossibile per Loqi nascondere la sua erezione che, lentamente, aveva iniziato a risvegliarsi e a reagire al calore di Cor.

Non fece neanche in tempo a pensare di doversi sentire imbarazzato all'idea di eccitarsi solo per un bacio, che Leonis si mosse ancora. Rese più salda la presa sui suoi fianchi e, schiacciandolo contro il suo corpo, lo sollevò un poco da terra per potersi spostare dalla porta.

Loqi non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito contro le labbra dell'uomo nel rendersi conto della forza di questo. Non era una novità, conosceva fin troppo bene le abilità di Cor, ma in quella situazione non provò fastidio per quella palese superiorità fisica ma al contrario: trovò quel gesto oltremodo eccitante.

Raggiunsero il letto senza troppe difficoltà e solo in quel momento cercarono di spogliarsi dei costumi del festival, tentando con le mani di esplorare tutta la pelle che stava venendo messa a nudo. Le parti superiori dei loro costumi furono le prime a raggiungere il pavimento, e Loqi assaggiò per la prima volta la calda e tonica pelle di Leonis sulle dita. Poteva sentire chiaramente i muscoli flettersi ad ogni movimento, e anche il cuore con il battito leggermente aumentato. Avrebbe continuato a sfiorarlo all’infinito, ma la necessità di respirare senza annaspare contro le labbra dell’uomo lo costrinse a mettere la parola fine a quel bacio.

Sentì subito il fresco della stanza scontrarsi sulla sua bocca umida di saliva, ma riuscì a dimenticare subito quel dettaglio quando si permise di abbassare lo sguardo per ammirare anche con gli occhi il corpo di Leonis.

Fu impossibile per lui non rivolgere le sue attenzioni alle cicatrici. Perlacee, come quelle che aveva visto sulla schiena, creavano una muta storia della vita militare di Cor, a partire da quelle più piccole fino ad altre più visibili.

 _“Chissà quante di queste sono state quasi mortali”_ , si chiese, andando a sfiorarle con il polpastrelli, tracciandone il percorso fino sugli addominali duri che si muovevano seguendo il respiro dell'uomo, e poi più giù verso l'ombelico, sotto il quale iniziava a formarsi una leggera peluria che andava a nascondersi dietro la stoffa dei pantaloni del costume.

Anche solo il far scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Cor riuscì a farlo rabbrividire, e sospirando spinse quelle sensazioni fino al suo basso ventre, facendo tremare anche la sua stessa erezione per l'attesa e il desiderio.

Loqi non attese oltre e, strattonando un poco i pantaloni, iniziò a muoversi per poterlo privare anche di quell'ormai inutile capo di vestiario. Trattenne senza rendersene conto il respiro nello scorgere più chiaramente il profilo del sesso semi eretto di Cor ancora nascosto dalla fine stoffa dell'intimo, e tentando di mantenere ugualmente un certo contegno, porto le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo. Fece una leggera pressione che, assecondata ovviamente dalla stessa volontà di Leonis, spinse l'uomo a sedersi sul bordo del letto.

Lo osservò solo per un istante prima di salire a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, sfregando senza imbarazzo il bacino contro quello dell'altro. Sospirò per quella frizione, e continuando a fare leva sulle ginocchia iniziò a ondeggiare lentamente, facendo unire ancora le loro labbra per un bacio che prese presto lo stesso ritmo dei suoi movimenti.

Sentì chiaramente il corpo di Leonis reagire al suo e mugugnò compiaciuto quando avvertì le mani dell'uomo afferrargli con fermezza le natiche, costringendolo a far scontrare con più decisione le loro erezioni.

Fino a quel momento, Cor aveva avuto ben poche iniziative, aveva permesso a Loqi di muoversi come desiderava, di toccarlo e baciarlo senza mai intromettersi, ma gli erano bastati solo alcuni decisivi gesti per imporre la sua presenza. D'altro canto, Loqi non si aspettava un amante sottomesso, anzi: avrebbe odiato il trovarsi in una situazione simile. Gli piaceva la battaglia per la supremazia, gli piaceva rendere quei momenti un susseguirsi di cambi di ritmo, e Leonis rappresentava quel tipo di persona che non si sarebbe mai fatta dominare con facilità.

Infatti Loqi non si trattenne dall'emettere un gemito sorpreso, ma anche ammirato, quando l'uomo cambiò all'improvviso la posizione costringendolo sotto di sé. Con il cuore in gola, lo osservò privarsi prima dei sandali e poi dei pantaloni con movimenti precisi e secchi, come se non avesse altro tempo da perdere.

Il letto scricchiolò quando le ginocchia di Cor tornarono a gravare sul materasso, ma anche quel piccolo rumore passò in secondo piano quando l'uomo fece unire le loro labbra per un nuovo bacio, leggero e rapido. Leonis si spostò poi verso il mento e il collo, e la leggera carezza della barba dell'uomo, seguita dalla sua bocca calda, rubò a Loqi dei nuovi sospiri, costringendolo a inclinare un poco il capo per lasciargli più spazio.

Deglutì, prendendo dei respiri via via più profondi, trovando impossibile il non allargare un poco le gambe per cercare di dare un po' di sollievo alla sua erezione, che premeva con molta più necessità contro la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.

Leonis non si fermò, e lasciando il collo scese per avventurarsi sul suo petto, portando al tempo stesso le mani sui suoi fianchi per accarezzarli, mentre con le labbra scivolava prima sullo sterno e poi sul ventre, scosso dai gemiti e dai brividi.

Lentamente, le dita dell'uomo vagarono fino sull'orlo dei pantaloni di Loqi, e con altrettanta calma si spinsero sempre di più verso il basso, trascinando nel loro cammino anche quell'indumento.

Loqi alzò i fianchi per aiutarlo, mugugnando nel sentire la placida carezza della stoffa sulla sua erezione ma anche il sollievo per quella libertà ritrovata.

I sandali furono i primi a venire abbandonati sul pavimento venendo poi subito raggiunti anche dai pantaloni e dall'intimo, lasciandolo nudo sotto il corpo di Leonis. Il principio di imbarazzo che gli fece imporporare le guance scomparve subito quando Loqi sentì gli occhi di Cor su di sé. Accarezzavano la sua pelle chiara come una lingua di fuoco, facendolo fremere per quel desiderio che non poteva neanche tentare di nascondere.

Lo voleva, lo anelava a tal punto da sentire il suo sesso reagire per quel pensiero, ma al tempo stesso Loqi non voleva che finisse subito: voleva far durare quei momenti il più a lungo possibile. Desiderava scoprire il corpo dell'uomo, conoscere la storia di quelle cicatrici e lasciarsi soffocare dal suo calore. Capricci e bisogni che sentiva di aver sviluppato solo per quell'occasione e che, forse, avrebbe faticato a dimenticare quando tutto quello sarebbe finito. Era folle, assolutamente senza senso. Ma quella era l'unica vita che aveva, e se si fossero fermati in quello stesso istante, forse, non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Lo riattirò infatti a sé cercandone le labbra per un altro bacio, tentando al tempo stesso di privare anche l'uomo dei boxer pur di riportare una sorta di equilibrio tra i loro corpi. Sentì chiaramente il mugugno di Cor contro la sua bocca quando finalmente l'intimo superò la barriera dell'erezione, e solo dopo averlo aiutato un po' alla cieca a spingere i boxer sul pavimento, Loqi si permise di esibirsi in un piccolo ghigno pregno di soddisfazione.

Il suo cuore batteva così forte che, probabilmente, sarebbe stato addirittura possibile vederlo a occhio nudo anche sul suo petto, ma non importava. L’eccitazione che attraversava il suo corpo era in grado di cancellare tutti i suoi pensieri e ripensamenti, anche se di certo non era abbastanza per eliminare la sua solita insolenza - una sorta di difesa istintiva contro l’imbarazzo.

«Se non ti dai una mossa… rischio di diventare vecchio come te», insinuò, scoprendo in quel modo di provare un certo piacere nel suscitare in Cor uno sguardo tra l’esasperato e il divertito.

«Nessuno ti ha insegnato il rispetto per gli adulti, _ragazzo_?», domandò Leonis, portando la mano con il palmo aperto sul suo petto. Era calda e ruvida, ferma e sicura, e Loqi fu quasi certo di sentire il suo cuore mancare un battito.

«Forse… non l'hanno fatto bene», rispose piano, senza smettere di rivolgergli un sorrisetto malizioso che divenne presto un sospiro su quando l'uomo fece scorrere la mano sul suo corpo, viaggio che si interruppe poco dopo sul suo fianco.

Loqi dimenticò presto le sue insinuazioni e la malizia quando si rese conto dove si erano riversate le attenzioni dell’uomo. Sollevò il capo posando a sua volta lo sguardo sulla cicatrice che aveva lasciato la lamiera di qualche giorno prima.

«Non è l'unica», soffiò, sussultando quando sentì le labbra dell’uomo proprio sulla cicatrice. Una leggera carezza, gemella di quella delle punte delle dita di Leonis che si erano spostate verso un’altra vecchia ferita che aveva lasciato il segno sul suo corpo: quella che si trovava poco sotto la clavicola sinistra.

«Questa?», domandò Cor, muovendo le labbra contro la sua pelle, iniziando poi a risalire per raggiungere le dita.

Loqi tremò per quella strana tenerezza, facendo cadere di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.

«Quella volta… nella Base di Perpetouss», ricordò, chiudendo gli occhi con l'arrivo della bocca dell’uomo su quella stessa cicatrice, «mentre quella sulla spalla destra… quella risale a qualche settimana fa… Duscae».

Come guidato dalla sua voce, Cor si spostò sulla spalla, toccando in quel modo anche il marchio che lui aveva appena citato.

Era un gioco sensuale che, probabilmente, era stato tirato fuori da Leonis sia per curiosità che per tenere a bada la sua insolenza, ma qualunque fosse la vera ragione Loqi non voleva che smettesse. Trovava rilassante e al tempo stesso eccitante sentire il respiro dell’uomo sulla sua pelle, le labbra e la lingua che seguivano il cammino tracciato dalle dita.

Gli piacevano quelle sensazioni, adorava sentire il suo corpo vezzeggiato da quelle attenzioni, che in un certo qual modo sembravano anche assurde visto che a donargliele era proprio Cor. Non che si fosse fermato a pensarci tanto a lungo, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di scoprire in Leonis un amante così calmo e pieno di attenzioni e… gli piaceva. Imponeva la sua decisione e forza senza però farla pesare, e tutte quelle carezze erano al tempo stesso _dolci_ e _cariche di passione._

Si concesse un sospiro soddisfatto e cercò di guidare Cor verso altre cicatrici, spingendolo infine più in basso dove sentiva sempre più impellente il bisogno di attenzioni.

«E… sulla coscia sinistra… vicino ai cancelli di Insomnia un anno fa...», mormorò, trattenendo il respiro quando sentì la mano di Leonis proprio dove gli aveva indicato.

La sua erezione quasi sussultò per la vicinanza e l'aspettativa, e quella necessità divenne più forte quando avvertì anche il viso dell’uomo tra le sue gambe. Le allargò come per lasciargli più spazio, offrendosi a lui senza vergogna. Cor, tuttavia, non parve dello stesso avviso.

«Sono tutte battaglie che potevi scegliere con più attenzione e riguardo per la tua vita», commentò, senza spostare troppo le labbra dalla morbida e sensibile pelle della coscia di Loqi, facendolo tremare visibilmente.

«Potrei… dire lo stesso», ribatté, «hai molte più cicatrici di me», aggiunse, piantando i piedi sul materasso per fare un po' di leva e spingersi verso il viso dell’uomo, in un chiaro invito.

Iniziava a sentire quel bisogno crescere e diventare quasi imperativo, facendogli comprendere che, giunti a quel punto, quel desiderio non poteva più essere soddisfatto solo da carezze e baci.

«Non per questo ne vado fiero», gli fece presente Leonis, allontanandosi un poco per sollevarsi, cosa che strappò a Loqi basso verso innervosito per la sua improvvisa distanza.

«Sono vittorie», sbottò, sollevandosi sui gomiti per cercare di capire quali fossero le intenzioni dell’altro, «se possiamo mostrare le cicatrici... significa che siamo vivi e che ne siamo usciti vincitori».

Le labbra di Cor si piegarono per qualche secondo in una smorfia quasi compiaciuta, e Loqi non poté impedire al suo cuore di saltargli quasi in gola nello scorgere quella nuova espressione.

«Stai iniziando ad apprezzare la vita a tal punto da considerarla una vittoria?», domandò Leonis.

Loqi avrebbe risposto prontamente se solo l'uomo non avesse iniziato a tracciare con le dita la forma allungata della cicatrice che sfregiava la sua coscia. Movimenti lenti e calcolati, leggeri ma al tempo stesso ruvidi a causa della pelle rovinata di Cor.

Sospirò, spingendosi ancora verso di lui, rispondendo infine con un basso: «Non tutti... sono fortunati come... l'Immortale», volto più che altro a stuzzicarlo.

« _A volte la considero una maledizione_ », ammise l'uomo, spingendo finalmente le dita più all'interno della coscia. I muscoli guizzarono subito per quella carezza un po' più intima, e le sue labbra incoraggiarono subito Leonis con un mugugno.

Ciononostante, Loqi non riuscì del tutto a ignorare l'ammissione di Cor.

 _Una maledizione_ , aveva detto, rendendosi conto che forse il fatto di essere sopravvissuto a così tante battaglie non era una fonte d'orgoglio per l'uomo. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione quell'ipotesi, e per quanto Loqi si sarebbe voluto soffermare ulteriormente a ragionare su quella scoperta, pensare a quanto quel peso potesse aver gravato sulla personalità e sulla crescita di Cor l'Immortale, si ritrovò riportato violentemente al presente da una prima carezza sulla sua erezione.

Emise un gemito sorpreso che venne subito seguito da altri più bassi che seguirono lo scorrere le dita di Leonis sul suo sesso. Erano dei tocchi leggeri e quasi sperimentali, mirati a scoprire i suoi punti deboli r che Loqi non si curò minimamente di nascondere, assecondando quei movimenti con dei versi compiaciuti.

Nuove ondate di piacere iniziarono presto a travolgerlo, alimentando sia il suo piacere che il già presente bisogno di un qualcosa di più intenso. Frustrato da quelle sensazioni che gli stavano quasi impedendo di godere di quei momenti, Loqi allungò le braccia per afferrare il capo dell'uomo e costringerlo di nuovo alla sua altezza. Lo baciò vorace facendo scontrare quasi fastidiosamente i loro denti, andando poi ad abbracciargli i fianchi con le gambe come per precludergli ogni possibilità di fuga.

Quell'improvvisa reazione da parte sua sembrò spiazzare Leonis solo per qualche istante, infatti questo, dopo essersi adattato alla sua irruenza, andò in breve ad afferrare con più decisione la sua erezione, iniziando a sfregare il palmo e le dita contro di essa con un ritmo costante.

Loqi soffocò subito dei nuovi gemiti contro la bocca dell'uomo, incapace di ignorare quanto fosse piacevole sentire quella mano grande e calda, rovinata dagli allenamenti e dalle innumerevoli battaglie, sul suo sesso eretto. Sentì subito il sollievo e il piacere avvolgere il suo corpo in un abbraccio tanto rassicurante quanto soffocante, che andò immancabilmente a risvegliare in lui la necessità non essere da meno.

Voleva a sua volta toccare Leonis, imporre la sua presenza, lasciare il segno e portare avanti fino al limite quell'erotico gioco di carezze e baci. Animato da quei pensieri, strinse ulteriormente la sua presa sui fianchi dell'uomo, spingendolo verso di sé per far scontrare i loro bacini.

Si concesse solo un mugugno nel sentire la leggera frizione dell'erezione di Cor contro i suoi testicoli, e senza fermarsi iniziò a far oscillare il bacino, facendo sfregare i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro.

Uno dei gemiti di Leonis tremò contro le sue labbra e, soddisfatto da quella reazione e dalle sensazioni che stava provando, Loqi non poté far altro se non continuare a muoversi fino a quando anche lo stesso Cor non iniziò ad assecondarlo senza mai perdere il suo solito controllo né allontanare la mano.

Si perse ben presto in quei movimenti e nel piacere, realizzando con una strana lucidità che fuori da quella stanza, da quella città, la guerra poteva anche continuare a imperversare, ma che in quell'istante tutto ciò che sentiva di volere era lì alla portata della sua mano.

Strinse infatti a fatica le dita sui corti capelli di Leonis, mordendogli le labbra quasi per dispetto prima di coinvolgerlo in un altro lungo bacio. Era strano il potersi affidare senza paura o timore proprio all'uomo che aveva sempre giurato di sconfiggere e uccidere, ma quell'assurdità non faceva altro se non renderlo ancor più eccitato, facendogli al tempo stesso comprendere, con una rapidità che lo lasciò quasi senza fiato, di essere ormai arrivato al limite.

«Leonis», ansimò, attirando su di sé le attenzioni dell'uomo. Si scambiarono uno sguardo breve ma intenso, carico delle sensazioni che avevano provato fino a quel momento.

Solo in quel modo Loqi fu in grado di scorgere il suo stesso bisogno riflesso anche nello sguardo più cupo dell'uomo, perché per quanto Cor continuasse ad apparire controllato e tutto d'un pezzo, non poteva di certo nascondere il desiderio che gli stava scurendo gli occhi e il respiro upiù veloce.

«Hai del lubrificante?», domandò Leonis qualche attimo dopo, fermando i movimenti del suo corpo senza però dare un freno alla sua mano, che continuò invece a percorrere lentamente l'erezione di Loqi. Questo, pur emettendo un gemito, non riuscì a non mostrarsi spiazzato da quella richiesta.

«Ti... pare che... porti con me del... lubrificante?», ansimò in risposta, «Però... ho dell' _Olio di Cocco…_ quello della Costa di Vannath...», aggiunse, come se quello potesse realmente risolvere quel problema che, in quell'esatto istante, gli sembrava davvero di poco conto.

 _«Olio di Cocco_?», ripeté Cor, mettendo improvvisamente la parola fine alle carezze della sua mano e strappandogli un mugugno frustrato. Calò per un momento il silenzio e, boccheggiando, Loqi si ritrovò guardò come se avesse davanti uno sconosciuto.

«D-dannazione, Leonis! _Olio di Cocco_!», gracchiò, allungando la mano verso un sacchetto che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto dimenticato sul comodino. Uno dei pochi 'regali' che Loqi si era fatto durante quel festival e che per lui era come un piccolo tesoro, trovato in una delle tante bancarelle che vendevano cianfrusaglie.

Cor afferrò al volo un piccolo barattolino che, senza troppa grazia, gli era stato lanciato addosso, e iniziò a rigirarlo come se non fosse certo del suo uso effettivo.

«Usalo e basta!», esclamò Loqi, frustrato e imbarazzato, «È commestibile e... non un veleno! S-si usa per la cura del corpo e dei capelli... oh! Andiamo Leonis! Datti una mossa!», concluse senza nascondere il disagio e la premura che sentiva di provare in quegli istanti.

L’uomo, a quel punto, non si fece pregare oltre, e dopo aver aperto il barattolino andò ad annusarne l'odore come per assicurarsi della veridicità parole di Loqi, che ovviamente non evitò di puntualizzare quel suo gesto con non poca irritazione.

«È innocuo Leonis!», esclamò, decidendo di punto in bianco di allungare le mani verso l'uomo per tornare in possesso del suo Olio di Cocco. Perché, dalla sua logica ormai condizionata dal desiderio, si disse che se non l'avrebbe fatto Cor sarebbe stato lui stesso a prepararsi.

Il barattolino però venne subito portato lontano dalla sua presa e le labbra dell'uomo incontrarono quasi con trasporto le sue per coinvolgerlo in un bacio che lasciò Loqi sia senza fiato che con un leggero broncio.

«Voltati», ordinò Leonis, soffiando quell'unica parola direttamente nel suo orecchio.

Loqi si sentì tremare da capo a piedi e, sollevandosi ulteriormente, si ritrovò a cercare gli occhi chiari di Cor alla ricerca di risposte e conferme.

L'idea di voltarsi e di offrirsi in quel modo all'uomo lo eccitava e rendeva irrequieto al tempo stesso, ma alla fine fu proprio la prima sensazione, quella del desiderio, a prendere il sopravvento.

«Ti... conviene fare... un lavoro m-maledettamente buono», lo avvisò senza riuscire a celare l'imbarazzo, muovendosi come gli era stato detto di fare e andando subito a nascondere il viso sul cuscino.

Non era la sua prima volta. Aveva avuto altri amanti in passato e trovava particolarmente eccitante quella posizione, ma con Cor era diverso. Non si era mai sentito così coinvolto, non aveva mai avvertito un desiderio così grande per qualcuno... e il fatto che fosse proprio Leonis l'uomo alle sue spalle lo rendeva se possibile ancor più nervoso ed eccitato.

Quelle sensazioni tuttavia non sembrarono continuare a turbarlo più di tanto quando sentì le dita di Cor sulla sua pelle. L'uomo, dapprima, sembrò prendersi il suo tempo per prepararlo, e solo dopo dei momenti che sembrano quasi interminabili per Loqi, Leonis iniziò a spingere lentamente l'indice, reso più umido dall'Olio di Cocco, all'interno del suo orifizio. Si mosse sin da subito con un'attenzione tale che andò a strappare più di un brivido e di un gemito in Loqi.

Si dimenticò presto dell'imbarazzo causato da quella posizione così vulnerabile, sorprendendosi ancora una volta nel notare il riguardo che Cor stava dedicando al suo corpo. In un'altra occasione, forse, avrebbe provato frustrazione, avrebbe costretto il suo amante a muoversi più velocemente senza perdersi troppo nei preliminari, ma non in quell’istante. Senti quasi il bisogno di far durare il più a lungo possibile quei momenti, forse temendo inconsciamente ciò che sarebbe arrivato al termine di tutto.

Allontanò quei pensieri iniziando a spingersi verso l'indice dell’uomo che, sempre con la stessa attenzione, venne raggiunto presto da una seconde falange. Provò dapprima fastidio per l'intrusione poi, quando sentì chiaramente i polpastrelli di Cor sfiorargli la prostata, Loqi non poté non cancellare del tutto ogni pensiero e dubbio, emettendo un verso più alto che incoraggiò Leonis a continuare a prepararlo.

I suoi gemiti aumentarono via via di intensità e frequenza, rendendolo quasi succube di quel piacere così alto e intossicante. Solo quando lo sentì diventare _troppo_ si costrinse ad auto-imporsi un limite che tentò poi di dare anche all’uomo.

«Se… continui e mi fai venire… giuro che…», lo minacciò stringendo le labbra per non mischiare quelle parole al piacere che faceva tremare il suo corpo, «che… _ti ammazzo_ », esalò infine, permettendosi di emettere un nuovo mugugno.

Desiderava di più, ma di certo non era al punto di _pregare_ Leonis di smettere di prepararlo per quel motivo.

Tuttavia Cor parve quasi volerlo ignorare di proposito, spingendo di nuovo le dita contro la sua prostata. Loqi venne scosso ancora e ancora da nuovi brividi e, stringendo con forza i pugni contro le lenzuola del letto, trovò tremendamente difficile riuscire a controllarsi.

«M-maledetto bastardo», sibilò.

«Il rispetto per gli adulti continua ad essere una tua grave mancanza, _ragazzo_ », rispose Leonis con tono quasi ironico ma anche caldo, segno che neanche lui era riuscito a rimanere impassibile a quei preliminari.

«Non… chiamarmi in quel modo», ansimò Loqi, provando ad allontanarsi dal corpo e dalle dita dell’uomo, per essere lui stesso a fermare quella preparazione prima che diventasse per lui impossibile trattenere l'orgasmo.

Riuscì nel suo intento, forse anche per intercessione dello stesso Cor, e voltandosi verso di lui gli rivolse quella che cercò di far diventare un’espressione minacciosa.

«Bastardo», mugugnò poi per cercare di dare peso al suo viso contrariato, che tuttavia perse gran parte della sua convinzione davanti agli occhi di Leonis. Seri e caldi, lo guardavano come se non ci fosse nessun altro al mondo, e Loqi sentì il suo cuore battere ancora più velocemente.

Aveva sempre avuto una fervida immaginazione, e di certo nello sguardo di Cor aveva sicuramente letto un desiderio ben diverso. Uno altrettanto forte e intenso, e che lui aveva trasformato in _affetto_ a causa del suo bisogno di sentirsi importante, di riconoscimento.

 _“Impossibile”_ , si disse deglutendo quasi a vuoto, riuscendo nell’intento di allontanare quei pensieri solo quando si lanciò di nuovo tra le braccia dell’uomo con irruenza.

Lo spinse disteso sul materasso, salendogli a cavalcioni mentre con le labbra andava di nuovo a cercare la sua bocca. Gemette rumorosamente nel sentire l'erezione di Cor contro le natiche, e interrompendo quel breve bacio si sollevò per cercare con lo sguardo il suo prezioso Olio di Cocco, che sarebbe stato usato impropriamente anche da lui. Lo trovò subito, abbandonando tra le lenzuola sfatte, e con gesti frettolosi e decisi lo utilizzò per lubrificare il sesso eretto dell’uomo.

Lo avvertì mugugnare per la sua presa e le carezze, e sorridendo neanche troppo celatamente, Loqi si concesse un momento in più per dedicarsi a lui e lanciare comunque una prima e seria occhiata al erezione di Cor, sentendosi subito in imbarazzo nel ritrovarsi a giudicarne la forma e la grandezza. Distolse lo sguardo deglutendo e, lasciandosi guidare dall’istinto che per fortuna non l’aveva abbandonato, cercò di ignorare quei pensieri così fastidiosi per guidare il sesso di Leonis verso il suo orifizio.

«Loqi»

Si bloccò nel sentire il suo nome e, con il fiato mozzato, rivolse all’uomo un’espressione sorpresa.

«C-cosa?», mugugnò, chiedendosi per un solo momento se non si fosse sognato di sentire il suo nome perché sarebbe la prima volta. Leonis non lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo, aveva sempre usato il suo cognome o _‘ragazzo’_... ma non in quel momento. Lo aveva detto davvero.

«Non abbiamo i preservativi», gli fece presente Cor, scandendo lentamente le parole, venendo tradito dalla sua stessa voce roca e dalla sempre più crescente pressione del sesso contro le natiche di Loqi.

«Sei… assurdo», ansimò Loqi in risposta, «io… sono okay, va bene? Non… ho problemi di quel genere».

«Mh… lo sono anche io», rispose Cor, accarezzandogli le cosce tese per lo sforzo e la posizione.

Loqi non poté non trovare un vago senso di tenerezza ed emozione per quel breve scambio di battute che dimostrò per l'ennesima volta il rispetto che Leonis gli stava riservando. Era piacevole, un’attenzione che non molti altri - quasi nessuno - avevano avuto per lui.

«Sei… proprio un uomo… d'altri tempi», proseguì, riprendendo ad abbassarsi con attenzione, stringendo i denti nel sentire l’orifizio cedere con difficoltà all’erezione di Leonis.

Mantennero entrambi un certo controllo in quella situazione e solo dopo dgli interminabili minuti Loqi riuscì a far entrare del tutto il sesso di Cor dentro di sé. Rimase immobile, ansimando per la tensione e per il respiro che gli era parso di trattenere fino a quel momento. Cercò di concentrarsi solo sulle sensazioni che stava provando e sui brividi causati dalle lente carezze di Leonis sulle sue cosce, volte più che altro a rilassarlo.

Si sentì però sull’orlo del fallimento quando, abbassando lo sguardo, lesse la sua stessa tensione anche sul viso di Cor. Era arrossato, le labbra strette in una fiera e fine linea, e i muscoli così tesi per lo sforzo che si stava imponendo nello stare immobile che Loqi non poté fare a meno di sospirare ancora, sporgendosi per andare a posare le mani sui suoi pettorali per potersi aiutare nei movimenti.

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di catturare il più a lungo possibile l'espressione dell’uomo nella sua mente, e sollevando il bacino iniziò a farlo ondeggiare con incertezza per abituarsi. Acquistò lentamente più sicurezza e presto dalle sue labbra iniziarono ad uscire solamente versi di piacere, che diventarono più alti e decisi quando anche Leonis iniziò a muoversi con lui.

Solo grazie al piacere e al calore sempre più intenso che gli stava quasi facendo girare la testa riuscì a ignorare i crampi che, dopo qualche minuto, iniziarono a far tirare dolorosamente i muscoli delle sue gambe. Soltanto la velocità dei suoi movimenti a risentirne, e per quanto Loqi avrebbe voluto negarlo, si sentì quasi sollevato quando fu Cor a prendere il comando di quell’amplesso.

Fu questione di un attimo. Le mani di Leonis sui fianchi per bloccare i suoi movimenti e, infine, si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso e il corpo dell’uomo a sovrastarlo. Gli sfuggì un verso contrariato che venne subito sostituito dal piacere quando Cor entrò di nuovo in lui, iniziando a muoversi con un ritmo ben diverso da quello che aveva usato fino a quel momento.

Con le gambe in una posizione più comoda e meno dolorosa, Loqi si sentì più libero e mugugnando solo un basso: «Bastardo», decise di lasciare che fosse il suo corpo a continuare a parlare per lui.

Lo abbracciò quasi senza pensarci, graffiandogli la schiena come per sorreggersi da un’improbabile caduta. Lo baciò tra i gemiti, assecondando con energia quei movimenti fino a sentire l'orgasmo ormai prossimo.

Portò la mano tra i loro corpi, cercando di darsi più piacere, ma il suo arto venne subito scacciato da quello di Leonis, che stringendo le dita attorno al suo sesso iniziò a masturbarlo senza fermarsi, neanche quando Loqi sentì il suo seme riversarsi tra i loro corpi qualche minuto dopo. Tutti i suoi muscoli si contrassero in reazione all’orgasmo e lo stesso Cor emise un gemito un po' più alto per la sua reazione, e che presto andò a unirsi agli altri.

Il ritmo dei movimenti dell’uomo rimase costante e se possibile diventò ancora più intenso quando Loqi, stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, mugugnò un: _«Non osare, Cor»_ , che impedì all’uomo di allontanarsi e di raggiungere l’orgasmo fuori dal suo corpo.

Non era in quel modo che doveva finire, si disse, provando un’ondata di ulteriore piacere e soddisfazione quando sentì Leonis gemere per quel suo ordine e desiderio, raggiungendo dentro di lui l’apice di quell’amplesso.  
Tremante, Loqi, si lasciò andare del tutto sul materasso. Il suo corpo era come un fascio ipersensibile di nervi scoperti, tant'è che anche la più minima carezza e respiro sembravano essere lo grado di strappargli dei piccoli sussulti.

Continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, cercando di recuperare fiato e controllo dei propri sensi, anche quando sentì Cor prendere posto accanto a lui… anche se fu quasi naturale per lui inseguire il calore emanato dall’uomo, sentendosi solo un po' a disagio quando Leonis lo accolse silenziosamente vicino a sé, permettendogli di appoggiarsi del tutto al suo petto.

Rimase quasi di pietra, soprattutto quando le dita di Cor iniziarono a sfiorargli la nuca con lenti movimenti quasi distratti. Boccheggiò ma non lo allontanò, trovando in un certo qual modo rassicuranti quelle carezze.

«Il… grande Cor l’Immortale che si… concede delle coccole dopo il sesso», commentò piano, come se il dirlo a voce alta potesse renderlo più reale. Leonis sospirò rumorosamente, o forse così sembrò a Loqi a causa della loro vicinanza.

«Fanne parola con qualcuno… _e ti ammazzo_ », mormorò l'uomo senza negare l'evidenza ma anzi: riuscendo addirittura a prenderlo in giro.

Loqi, però, non reagì con rabbia né si permise di controbattere con troppa acidità. Al contrario, si ritrovò a sbuffare una bassa risata che venne subito seguita da un: «Oh, e sa fare anche l’ironico… _che scoperta_ ».

Calò di nuovo il silenzio tra loro, e Loqi non poté non stringere le labbra in una piccola smorfia, perché più stava riprendendo il controllo del suo corpo, più si stava rendendo conto di non sapere come comportarsi in quel momento. Si sentiva oscenamente soddisfatto, non aveva mai avuto un orgasmo così intenso e forte, e inoltre, cosa non meno importante, si sentiva a suo agio, tranquillo e soprattutto libero tra le braccia di quell’uomo.

Era incredibilmente bello, ma tutto quello non era abbastanza forte da cancellare i suoi dubbi sui possibili sentimenti di Cor nei suoi confronti - e, sfortunatamente, anche quelli che lui stesso nutriva per l’uomo.

Sospirò, tracciando quasi con distrazione una cicatrice più grossa sul fianco di Leonis. Il festival sarebbe finito in pochi giorni e tutti sarebbero tornati alle loro vite.

Chi a fare il cacciatore, chi il commerciante e chi. come loro due. i soldati per Lucis e Niflheim. Erano nemici ed erano in guerra... anche se in quel momento voleva dimenticare quei dettagli.

«Gilgamesh», il mugugno di Cor, però, lo strappò ai suoi pensieri, costringendolo a fermare le sue distratte carezze e ad alzare un poco il capo in cerca di spiegazioni, _«la cicatrice»_ , precisò l’uomo.

Loqi abbassò lo sguardo verso quel marchio, si era già reso conto della sua grandezza ma solo in quell’istante lo guardò con ulteriore consapevolezza. Percorreva metà del ventre, scivolando sul fianco fino a estinguersi, probabilmente, sulla schiena… era come se Cor avesse cercato di schivare un attacco - un fendente di lama - voltandosi per ridurre il danno. Doveva essere stata una ferita grave, forse quasi mortale.

«Quella è la cicatrice che mi ha portato a rivalutare la mia vita, a scegliere delle vie più sicure e meno sconsiderate».

Loqi conosceva quella missione, aveva letto dei dossier e sapeva che l'uomo era stato l'unico ad uscire vivo dallo scontro. Una battaglia che lo aveva cambiato.

«Non è la prima volta che… mi consigli di fare la stessa cosa», gli fece presente.

«Perché penso che tu abbia trovato _la tua cicatrice_ », rispose Cor, alzando il capo per guardalo. Loqi sentì quasi un leggero pizzicorio al fianco, il ricordo della lamiera che lo aveva quasi ucciso.

Forse, Leonis aveva ragione, aveva trovato anche lui la sua cosiddetta _cicatrice_ , tuttavia non si sentiva neanche certo di voler rinunciare alle battaglie… perché quelle sarebbero state le uniche occasioni di scontrarsi ancora con lui. Si sentì a disagio per quel pensiero così atipico, nato da un desiderio che aveva come base un interesse genuino, fin troppo simile all’affetto.

 _“Potevi fare tante stronzate, e alla fine hai scelto questa”,_ si riprese mentalmente, alzando poi lo sguardo di nuovo verso Cor. Doveva affrontarlo, non lasciarsi condizionare da quei sentimenti, probabilmente resi più romantici dal loro amplesso.

«Forse sì. Forse no», rispose infatti quando si sentì sicuro di sé, cercando di far suonare la sua voce più neutrale possibile, «come ti ho detto prima, magari lanciarci in follie del genere è l’unico modo che abbiamo per sopravvivere».

Leonis sbuffò ma non aggiunse altro e, chiudendo gli occhi, Loqi tornò sulla sua posizione precedente, appoggiando il capo sul petto dell’uomo.

Non si sentiva ancora pronto ad affrontare per davvero tutte le conseguenze - forse non lo sarebbe mai stato -, ma per il momento sentiva di potersi almeno permettere sia quelle placide coccole che la piacevole sensazione che gli stava scaldando in petto.

_“Se questo è sopravvivere… allora non mi dispiace…”_

 

 _No we're never gonna to survive unless, we are a little.. crazy.._  
_No no, never survive unless, we get a little bit..._

 _And then you see things_  
_The size_  
_Of which you've never known before_

["Crazy", Alanis Morissette]

 

 


End file.
